Advanced directives for health care have been strongly endorsed by professional legal associations, legal scholars, and the courts. However, quantitative research on the use of such directives in nursing homes has been very limited. This project is designed to identify the preferences of nursing home residents pertaining to (1) choosing a person who will make health-care decisions should the resident become incapacitated, and (2) selecting specific medical treatments. Additionally, some of the factors which may determine their choices will be investigated. The research will be conducted in the context of the nursing home's ongoing program offering residents information about advanced directives.